Why Do Things Have To Change?
by DaughterOfScath
Summary: This takes place during and after Things Change. What's up with Terra why is she with him again? I don't own Teen Titans...etc.
1. Chapter 1

It was extremely dark in a room. Two hardly visible silhouettes are seen in the darkness. "You have done well, apprentice. Tomorrow make sure he doesn't come looking for you again. He will already be scared by the words that my robot will tell him." A cold voice said.

A screen lit up in front of the two people revealing their faces. One was a small blonde girl in a school uniform a small amount of dirt that had not been washed off lay on her face. This girls name was Terra. The other looked like the man on the screen. The other figure on the screen was a boy about Terra's age, a Teen Titan, Beast Boy.

On the screen Terra and the man, Slade, watched as the robot Slade talked to Beast Boy about how Terra had 'lost her powers' and chooses not to remember anything. Beast Boy unable to hear those things about Terra started a fight.

For a few minutes, Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and crashed the robot into a roller coaster. The screen turned into static.

"Go to school my dear apprentice. Your former friend will most likely be there. The other Titans are busy with one of our 'little friends.' There will be no need to worry about them. You don't want to be late. Don't forget you are Ashley Johnson at the school." Slade said.

The screen turned black and the two silhouettes slowly fade away.

(Theme song)

Terra opened the door of her first period classroom about two minutes before the bell rang. Then she saw him. _Oh, joy time to make him run away._ She thought glaring and walking quickly. Beast Boy apologized to her but she merely gave him the cold shoulder and went into the biology class.

Throughout the whole class period, Terra sat at her desk and thought about how to get him away if he wasn't gone after the class finished. Terra snapped back into reality when the bell rang, and was one of the first out the door.

The annoying Titan was still there following her to her Gym class until she got into the locker-room. Once P.E. was finished, Terra had a study period so she went to the library. Beast Boy had followed her once again and Terra pretended to be reading a book.

When Beast Boy started making a lot of noise Terra acted as though she were concerned about getting into trouble. When Beast Boy refused to leave Terra went with him to talk outside.

"Maybe you don't remember, but I do you're my friend you're a Teen Titan." Beast Boy said reaching out to her.

"You're wrong." Terra said. _I am your enemy once again._ She thought glaring at him. She continued to act angry and sad as Beast Boy called her Terra once again, and tried to 'convince' her that that's her name. She listened as he complained about how things were before. "Things were never the way you remember just leave me alone." She said. _ I was a traitor the whole time remember?_

Beat Boy took out his communicator and tried to give it to Terra. She refused it and told him that his time was up. Terra kept a sad look on her face even as her back was to him.

"Things change Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Terra told him looking at him. There was a moment of silence and Beast Boy's communicator sounded. Terra heard Robin, the team leader's voice on the other end.

"Come with me." Beast Boy said after listening to the message.

Terra shook her head. "You go. **You're** the Teen Titan that's who **you** are. That's not me… I'm not a hero I'm not out to save the world…I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied." She said sadly, as the bell rang. As soon as Terra was too surrounded by people for Beast Boy to notice, Terra ran off and flew to Slade's hideout to report to Slade.

"He shouldn't come back. I believe I broke his heart too deeply." Terra said to Slade.

"That's my good girl. I believe that it's time for faze two." Slade said to his apprentice. Slade pushed a button and two screens lit up. "I have no need for these robots anymore." He pushed the button again and 'Ashley's two 'friends' started sparking and fell apart. People continued to walk past them as though they never saw anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The fight with the creature that could change into any substance was finally finished. The Titans had separated once again to become reacquainted with their city. Beast Boy walked slowly looking at the ground without a destination.

There was an earthquake and Beast Boy heard screaming. He ran over to where the screaming was coming from. The jail had been destroyed and every villain, robber, or monster the Titans had put there was escaping.

"Robin, Come quick the jail!" Beast Boy yelled into his communicator. He ran towards the jailbreak when just over a building he saw a glimpse of silver and blonde hair. He blinked and looked again and there was nothing. '_Just my imagination.'_ By the time the other Titans had shown up all of the ex-prisoners had disappeared except for a few whom Beast Boy had knocked unconscious.

"I'm sorry…there was just too many." Beast Boy said quietly.

"You did what you could." Robin said.

"None of us could have stopped many more, friend." Said Starfire putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But how are we going to re-capture every single person?" asked Cyborg.

"Even if we do catch them there is no where to hold them." Raven brought up.

"That doesn't matter. Split up and find any that you can and find some way to temporarily hold them." Robin said and all the Titans ran off leaving Beast Boy to go the direction he saw the silhouette.

A green cheetah was running through the city looking around for any man hiding or dressed in an orange jump suit. It slowed down then turned into a human. Beast Boy leaned against a wall. "Man, I'm exhausted." He complained to himself.

"Titans," his pocket called, "have you seen Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overload, or any of the Hive?"

Beast Boy took out his communicator. "No," he responded. "All I've seen have been the small bad guys who never gave us any trouble."

"We'll keep an eye out for them Robin," Cyborg's voice said.

Robin closed his communicator and stuck it back in his pocket. 'Was it really a coincidence that the only place damaged by the earthquake was the prison?' He thought and started up his motorcycle once more.

He kept riding and saw an old British man causing havoc by hypnotizing people. From behind him, Robin hit the man in the back of the head knocking him out "Really, Mad Mod, at least pay attention to what you are doing." He said to the unconscious man. He threw him butt first into a trashcan.

The only person he could think was smart enough to come up with a plan to distract everybody while fulfilling his mission is…

"Slade." He said aloud.

As soon as he said that, the ground in front of him crumbled and he and the motorcycle fell down a dark hole where all you could see from the top was the light from an explosion.


End file.
